


Dress Up

by maskdemasque



Series: Ring Porn [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dress Up, Formalwear, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskdemasque/pseuds/maskdemasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto's having a good day, so he decides to share his good mood with his fuckbuddy Nitoh. Why not use magic to spice up their rendezvous? After all, with Nitoh in a tuxedo, he can forget that he's fucking in a tent in an illegal campground somewhere. And then, of course, it's only fair if he lets Nitoh put HIM in something... Who knew Nitoh was such a weird pervert? (Actually, he's hardly surprised.) Still, fucking in a schoolgirl uniform and lacy underthings could be worse. Nitoh, at least, is incredibly into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

Haruto was whistling, a spring in his step, and flying high for once in his life. It was recently enough after the last Phantom fight that he didn’t get the creeping feeling that another attack was imminent, but far enough that he had come down from being on edge about it. Hungry Doughnuts’ manager hadn’t bothered him that morning (or afternoon) about trying out a new style of doughnut, and all of the sugar in his coffee had absorbed perfectly. And, as the afternoon fled, he got a photo text from Kazuya with a picture of him in front of a soccer pitch where the team they’d followed (and tried out for) was playing. They’d texted back and forth for a little while, ‘til the game was over and won.

He was thinking about dinner, after all that, and conveniently there was Nitoh, grilling kebabs over an open fire, probably against regulations. Haruto scanned the street for a police box, but Nitoh was obviously pretty well practiced at hiding from cops.

“Oh, Haruto!” Nitoh patted his hand on his pants and rose from his crouch. “Were you lookin’ for me? You coulda just texted.”

“Actually, I was just walking around town. Patrolling, like usual. Thinking about heading home and getting some dinner.” He shrugged lightly, hands in pockets. He’d gotten pretty good at figuring out when Nitoh was open to fooling around. To be honest, he hadn’t yet encountered Nitoh at a time when he wasn’t interested in fooling around. Still, he liked to let him think it was his own idea from time to time.

Wizarding was hard, stressful business. Until he met Nitoh, he felt like he was doing it all alone. Even though he still didn’t really get Nitoh, the two of them had an understanding of what being a wizard was like that made things pretty easy for both of them. They’d only just started fucking a bit ago, but it was a great pressure valve.

Nitoh rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little bit shy. “You wanna have some of this? I got extra. I guess I owe you since I keep eatin’ your food.” He laughed, lightly.

Haruto made a show of thinking a little about the whole thing. “Hmmmn… All right. I might run down to the convenience store and get something to have with it, though. Not everyone can eat nothing but meat.”

“Hey, there’s vegetables on here! Plus, you’re just gonna get pudding or something to have for dessert.”

“Problem?” Haruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nitoh blinked, actually thinking about it. “Actually, nah, you go and get dessert or something while I finish out this grilling.”

Haruto chuckled and sauntered off, wiggling his fingers in a quiet goodbye. Nitoh crouched down, noticeably flushed, and continued to cook the kebabs. The first time they’d fooled around, it had been over kebabs and alcohol, more or less celebrating the rescue of Nitoh’s best friend. For a while he’d been really tense about it, but the two of them decided to keep it real casual. But usually they made time when things were really stressful, and Haruto decided that this time it’d be less of a sweaty, desperate bit of time stolen. He was in a good mood, and had some ideas for fun things to do.

Their campfire dinner and dessert was about as subdued as conversations between them could ever be, which meant that Nitoh only raised his voice two or three times, and spent a lot less time laughing raucously. He grinned a lot, too, and made excuses to touch Haruto. Haruto himself was as quietly amused as usual, especially watching the subtle shifts in attitude that Nitoh had made since they started this little arrangement.

When the food was finished, and Haruto had almost completely gotten over how gross it was that Nitoh put mayonnaise on PUDDING of all things… He stretched his legs and stood up. “I better be heading home, it’s getting kind of late,” he murmured.

The seconds of Nitoh pouting before he finally said, “You don’t have to, though. You can stay here if you want,” were pretty priceless.

Haruto rolled his shoulders and looked thoughtful. “Hmmm, well all right. You better make it worth my while, though. I don’t want to just sleep, you realize.”

Nitoh frowned, “Of course not!! I mean, I know that… What, you got some sorta special plan?” He fussed and crossed his arms, just a touch indignant about the whole thing.

The beginnings of a fun little idea were coming to him. “Maybe I do…” he said, touching the chain at his hip that carried his rings. He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head towards the tent. “You gonna invite me in?”

Nitoh popped up and got to zipping down the tent and opening it up. “Yeah, uh, yeah… Just gimme a sec.”

While Nitoh moved around the various and sundry things he owned, Haruto tapped his fingers on the faces of his rings and pulled one off the chain. This promised to be fun.

After a moment, he nudged Nitoh’s butt with his foot. “Hey, how long are you going to be cleaning up in there?”

Nitoh waved his hand. “Gimme a break, I got some dirty clothes in here. I gotta get to the laundromat…” He tossed a bag of trash out and popped back out. “I guess that’s gotta be good enough. Well, come on in, but just cos it’s a tent doesn’t mean you don’t gotta take off your shoes!”

Haruto rolled his eyes and followed Nitoh in, and as ever the closeness of the tent made things already feel intimate. Nitoh zipped the tent up and doused the light he had inside, leaving the tent dim. Of course, Tokyo is never dark, the streetlights outside cast a glow on them. A glow that didn’t cast shadows that people outside the tent could see… It’s something that Haruto never really thought about but that Nitoh had made it clear he wasn’t going to let happen.

Nitoh was biting his lip when he turned to look at Haruto. “So you actually had some idea, then?” He was clearly trying to sound casual, but failing miserably at it. He leaned back on his rolled up sleeping bag.

Haruto just threw up the ring in his hand and caught it. “You have to put up with having a dude put a ring on you.” He didn’t wait for the inevitable protest, just hauled Nitoh’s hand up and threw the ring on. Then, he concentrated on an image and pulled the ring to his belt. “DRESS UP” sang the belt.

Nitoh blinked, aware of a surprising change. Suddenly, instead of wearing his lazy, comfortable clothes, he was wearing a finely tailored tuxedo. “Wh- What? Why this?” He pulled at the shoulders and the tie. “This ain’t hot…” he grumbled.

Haruto just took in the sight of Nitoh in the outfit, pleased that his late night thoughts had been correct. Nitoh in his own clothes, sure, that was pretty hot. But Nitoh looking slightly fish-out-of-water and uncomfortable in a suit cut to fit him amazingly… even better.

“Haruto, I thought we were gonna fool around, and now I’m wearin’ more clothes than before…” He pouted cutely, picking at the lapels of the tux.

Haruto leaned forward, curling his fingers around the knot of the bow tie and pulling Nitoh up to crush their lips together. Nitoh tensed up but then relaxed into it, throwing one silken arm around Haruto as their tongues met and entwined.

Nitoh grumbled and murmured into the kiss as he always did, humming his pleased whitenoise. Haruto was more interested in the sensations than the noise, he ran his hands up Nitoh’s sides along the fine fabric. Nitoh whimpered, his attentiveness to the kiss waning as Haruto’s hands continued to travel. He was so sensitive, and it always made Haruto feel so pleased and warm. Not to mention amused, given how easy it was to make him moan despite his protests of unaffected masculinity. He went back to the tie, slipping his finger into the knot and pulling it loose. He sat up, out of the kiss, watching Nitoh’s face as he pulled loose the tie and tossed it to the side.

Nitoh, lips just slightly puffy and eyes dozy and bleary, watched him, frowning curiously. “S...still don’t get it,” he managed, rubbing his fingertips over the vest. “You’re just gonna take off the clothes anyhow…”

Haruto just grinned, flicking the buttons open and stroking Nitoh’s sides inside, the fabric of the shirt so nice that it sucked up his body heat, made it feel like flesh. “No, I’m not.”

“Huhh?”

Haruto just tugged on his belt, as response. He loosened it and pulled the belt loose, tossed it away. The button was next, and then the smooth hiss of the zipper. Nitoh was hot and hard already, which Haruto expected given the little extra accessory he’d equipped him with. He ran his knuckles over the outside of Nitoh’s boxer briefs, feeling the hum of his pulse in his cock.

“Mmn…” Nitoh murmured, as Haruto maneuvered his cock out of his pants and then leaned back to admire his handiwork. Nitoh was like a fine painting, all rumpled fabrics and hot flesh. The russet sunset color of the vest set off his hair and his strangely light eyes, as he blinked weakly with arousal. His rose-pink dick peeked out of the deep gray fabric of the tuxedo pants. It pulsed thickly, encased in the leather cock ring that he’d built into his formalwear fantasy.

Nitoh panted, licking his lips. “Y… You just gonna stare at me? Or you gonna do something?”

Haruto just chuckled, taking Nitoh’s hand and kissing the dress up ring on it. “I’m gonna set the spell, and then it’s your turn to dress me up. Just think of what you’d like to see me wearing.”

Nitoh’s eyes flashed up to Haruto’s face and down to his hand again, suddenly nervous and suspicious. “Are you-” but then Haruto’s taken the ring off his hand and he’s blanked his mind and slipped it onto his finger.

He passed it over the driver, and felt the tingle of his clothing changing. He opened his eyes to see Nitoh’s face blanched, mouth open in shock. If he was dismayed, his cock wasn’t. It was harder than before, which Haruto noticed at about the same time as he realized that the air seemed cooler around his thighs.

He looked down. “Uh… No. Wait. No.” He was pretty clearly dressed in a high school girl’s uniform. His arousal rose between his thighs, hugged by the pleats of the skirt that cascaded over his lap. “Uh…” He looked at Nitoh, voice rising in pitch as he sputtered, “What?!” He glanced over his legs, kept warm by the tight dark socks that covered them. Over-the-knee socks?

“Oh… shit…” Nitoh said, covering his eyes and turning away to hide his growing arousal. “Oh… No.” He raised his knee and tried to scramble into a corner. “Look, it’s not-” He clammed up, for once, right when Haruto needed him to babble.

“Hey, Nitoh, why’m I in a skirt?” He said, frustrated and kind of embarrassed.

Nitoh didn’t, or couldn’t, answer. He just looked over his shoulder with a sort of mute terror, one hand on his head, the other-

Wait a second. It would be easy for Haruto to think that Nitoh just wanted to embarrass him, which if he was being honest with himself was part of the reason he wanted to see Nitoh in that tux. However, though he was clearly trying to hide it, he was also clearly jerking off. So it was a little more than a gag at least.

“Hey, don’t hide-” he stopped abruptly as he forcibly jerked Nitoh’s knee back to a position that allowed him clear access to his partner’s hard, dripping cock. The mild surprise at how incredibly hard Nitoh was wasn’t the issue as much as the fact that moving made him realize he was also wearing a bra. And… probably panties? Lord. There was definitely lace on delicate parts of him. Not that he really disliked that all that much. Still…

“You don’t-” Nitoh started, abruptly. “You don’t have to do anything. Just… Just let me look at you? I swear I didn’t mean to.” The keening edge of desperation in his voice pierced through the embarrassment Haruto was feeling.

“Hands off, first of all,” Haruto grumbled, and pushed Nitoh’s wrists aside as emphasis. Nitoh just stared, fingertips flexing nervously as he bit his lips. Haruto sighed and raised his eyebrows. “Is this because of Shunpei?”

“What?!” Nitoh sat up, hands on either side, away from temptation. “No, man, no way! I mean…” he squinted, crossing his arms. “No. I mean, I wasn’t into it. I’m not into him! I mean, maybe it put an idea in there or something…” He put his hands over his face, groaning.

Haruto shifted his shoulders, trying to figure out how he felt about wearing a bra. He looked down his shirt to assess things, but it did fit. Down to the AAA cups, or whatever was the smallest cup size for a bra. “What idea might that be?”

Nitoh closed his eyes, covering them with his hands. “I… uh… Okay, so… Before we got together, I’d be like… Thinkin’ about a hot girl I might have seen that day or something. Like… But then it’d be you in the girl’s clothes…? It sounds so stupid when I say it aloud!” He was flushing into his collar and red and so hard, despite the embarrassment of having to admit a weird fetish in front of Haruto.

Haruto gave a little amused smirk that thankfully Nitoh couldn’t see. “Look, uh. I don’t get it, really. You don’t want me to be a girl, do you? Because bra and panties notwithstanding, I’m not really convincing.”

“I’m not… You- You’re wearing a bra and panties?” Nitoh interrupted himself, fingers twitching towards his cock.

Haruto rolled his eyes. “It’s your fantasy, Nitoh, of course I am!”

“Look, I don’t want you to be a girl, I like fuckin’ you ‘cause I like fuckin’ YOU,” he finally managed, swallowing and flaming red. “You don’t gotta do anything if you don’t want to but please, please let me see-” he cut off, breathing heavy, worked up.

Haruto smirked. “You wanna see this?” He lifted up the skirt, revealing the lacy panties that cradled his balls, the tip of his dick peeking out from the lace. He was not aroused specifically from being dressed in women’s clothes, not at all, really. But seen Nitoh undone had done something to him, and at this point there was nothing he wanted more than to undo him even further.

Nitoh nodded, curling his fingers around himself, starting to move.

Haruto grabbed his wrist yet again. “Come on now, Nitoh, where will I be if you go off too early again?”

Nitoh whined, practically keened. “Come on yourself! Can I even come with this cock ring on me? Besides, I can just blow you again!”

Tempting as the offer was, Haruto had a better idea. “Don’t you want to fuck me?”

Nitoh blinked at him, shock written across his features. “You- You’re serious? Even though I put you in girl clothes?!”

“Don’t tempt me.” Haruto said, throwing the skirt over his hip and stroking himself. “You made this bed, you better figure out some way to lie in it. Unless you want me fucking you?”

Nitoh flushed, swallowing nervously and looking aside. He was still pretty squeamish about the idea, even nervous about having his ass played with. Haruto could see him getting a little more used to the idea, bit by bit, but no need to push it when he was fine with being the one who got to have the cock in his ass.

“You, uh… If you want, I’ll do it.” Haruto blinked, astonished. That, he hadn’t expected. Nitoh continued, looking down sheepishly. “I’ll do whatever you want, basically.” It was the closest he’d yet seen to Nitoh giving up the ghost, his shyness about his admittedly not all that weird fetish pushed to the wayside to allow him to get what he really wanted out of it.

Haruto was charmed, really. All it took for Nitoh to surrender his ass was a little bit of cross-dressing? Well, he filed that one away for later. He didn’t really feel like prepping Nitoh, nevermind having to deal with the complaints afterwards. He just smiled, generously, and said, “How about this? As long as you fuck me, you can do whatever YOU want.” Haruto said, throwing his arms wide, opening his hips so that the skirt billowed down again.

Nitoh swallowed, eyes shining in the darkness. “You really mean it?”

Haruto felt a sudden pang of regret, but tossed it away for the moment. Nitoh was just grateful, nothing more than that. “Yeah, I mean it. Come on.” He pulled Nitoh close, placing himself between Nitoh’s legs. He arched his hips. “Show me how you feel about all this…” he murmured, a sleek and sexy smile on his face.

Nitoh trembled, it looked like his whole body shook in place for just a moment. And then that moment was gone and he was leaning forward, tearing down the buttons that held the blazer closed, his fingers questing up beneath the button-up blouse beneath. He pushed Haruto over, his hard cock flush against Haruto’s own beneath the skirt, and he yanked the blouse open, buttons flying.

The pressure of their cocks together was gentle, unlike Nitoh’s usual fiery fervor. Haruto was about to say something, but then he felt fingers stroking over the simple lacy cups of the bra, pulling it down and aside. Nitoh pressed his lips to Haruto’s exposed nipples, licking and biting.

Haruto just wrapped his arms around Nitoh’s head and held on. “Ahh… Woah…” His hips twitched and he shifted them against Nitoh’s hard, growling. He was pleased not to have to ask his partner where the rush was, but uncharacteristically he was the one left wanting more. Nitoh slowly worked his way down, even dipping his tongue awkwardly into Haruto’s belly button. Then he reared up on his knees, panting heavily.

Haruto felt like he looked ridiculous, peeled open in the girl’s school uniform, nipples exposed by the pulled down cups of the man-sized bra, whose straps fell down over his shoulders. His knees were splayed just slightly, enough to allow the hint of his erection to show under the skirt. But Nitoh ate up every inch of him hungrily with his eyes, fingers trembling over the skirt at his knees. Haruto licked his lips. “...Like what you see?” he asked, amused.

Nitoh nodded silently, and then scooted back and leaned down to place his head under Haruto’s skirt. He lipped and then licked Haruto’s cock, splaying his hand across Haruto’s inner thigh both for purchase and for access. He pulled the lacy panties down with his teeth. His teeth?! They wouldn’t go too far over the stockings with such little force tugging on them, so he just grabbed them with his hand and pulled them down and away. He dove singlemindedly back beneath the skirt, and Haruto’s hand went effeminately to his chest when Kousuke started to suck him.

His legs splayed out as Nitoh continued to swallow his cock, businesslike, his ass in the wrinkled tux pants fantastically tempting. Haruto reached for it and smoothed his fingers over the curve, appreciatively. They fell off and Nitoh just let them, tongue questing out to prod one of Haruto’s balls, causing the hand on his ass to fist. “Nnh…”

Haruto felt Nitoh smile against his flesh, and then felt and heard his lips pop off. Feathery kisses trailed down his inner thigh towards his ass, and his hand quested into his hair. “I’ll take care of th-” he started.

But Nitoh piped up, muffled under the skirt. “Uh, uh… I’m doin’ it this time.” His voice was rough and caught slightly. But it wasn’t the whining nervous virginal Kousuke of before. He brooked no argument, so Haruto shrugged and angled his hips up.

The tongue along his taint was no surprise, Nitoh had become a commensurate expert at fellatio after not too long. He considered the taint a part of that working area, clearly. But when the tongue continued down and began to bathe his asshole, Haruto was really surprised. He wondered if it was the skirt or something else, and he was about to make a nervous, awkward, somewhat insulting comment when Nitoh’s hand came up over the skirt and bunched it around his cock, slowly jerking through the fabric.

The tongue on (and in?!) his asshole in concert with the strange texture of the fabric made his back arch up and a strange and embarrassing noise escape his mouth. He bit his lip and said, “D-don’t mind me, I’m… It’s…” he trailed off as the hot tongue continued to explore. His mind flashed back to the first time Kousuke blew him, and the amount of begging and pleading he had to deal with before he finally groaned, gave in, and allowed Kousuke to slather his dick with mayo. He’d gotten used to the taste of raw cock pretty quickly, but Haruto could never have imagined he’d graduate to raw ass.

And yet, here he was, enthusiastic at the very least, and genuinely arousing as well. Haruto found himself having to try to fend off his orgasm… At least until Nitoh had STARTED to fuck him. The time seemed to be on its way, with Kousuke’s hips grinding against the bedding on the floor of the tent. His free hand was groping for lube, and then he found it.

He came up for air, mouth glistening, eyes dull with arousal but still hungry as they looked him over. He popped open the lube and squeezed it into one hand, rubbing his palms together to warm it and then sending one to further open Haruto up while the other went around his own hard cock. His mouth fell open, and Haruto suddenly realized how long it’d been since he had spoken. Kousuke’s usual motormouth tendencies were gone. He was obviously concentrating very hard, as Haruto could tell from the restrained gentleness of the fingers in his ass.

“Gonna-” he managed, before an anxious/excited gasp cut it off. “Gonna fuck you… You ready…?”

Haruto looked at the remnants of the fancy tuxedo, crumpled and askew with the man inside it soaked in sweat and spit and other fluids, hair mussed and eyes hot and desperate. Then he nodded, feeling a little hot and desperate himself.

The first stroke was almost too overwhelming, fast and hard, it split him open in one fell swoop. He knew now how much Kousuke held back when he wasn’t forcibly held back by a cock ring. He further knew that he absolutely HAD to buy a non-magical one as his body shook with waves of force that reverberated through his bones.

“This good…?” Nitoh asked, his voice edged with something shrill. “This… Fuck, your ass… Ah… you look…” He wrapped his hand around Haruto’s cock through the skirt again and Haruto tugged on his own hair briefly.

“Ah-- Keep-- Going---” He managed, between thrusts. It was like riding something wild and limitless, something that was driving his shoulder blades into the ground and maybe even bruising them, but it felt so good. He curved his lower back, forcing the cock into his prostate so hard that precum bled through the skirt.

Kousuke gave in fully, holding onto Haruto’s ass so hard that he could feel his blunt fingernails even through its coarse fabric. He lifted Haruto and pounded like a piston, maneuvering them both to the best possible angle. He groaned, his voice heavy with emotion.

Neither of them had ever expected Haruto to get off just from being fucked, which is why it always frustrated Haruto when Kousuke couldn’t even make it past his orgasm when he was jerking off. Granted, he was improving, bit by bit. His stamina was better now that they were fooling around pretty regularly. At any rate, Haruto’s hands were not nearly busy enough, so he pulled up his skirt and started to jerk off.

Nitoh nodded, sweat dripping from his face. “You’re so hot, you’re so good…”

Haruto smirked and used his free hand to flick his nipples. He licked his lips and murmured, “Am I cute?”

Nitoh let out a sharp bark of a laugh, and in fact lost control for a moment after that, stopped, and laughed for a few more seconds. He rubbed his sweat on the sleeve of the tuxedo jacket and then looked at it. “As cute as I am dashing…” he finally said, starting to hump Haruto once again.

Haruto blew his bangs up with a short breath. “You didn’t have to insult me…” he muttered, grinning.

“Heyyyy!” Nitoh pounded in, hilt deep, and then rolled his hips around as if in punishment. It didn’t feel much like punishment at all, really.

In fact, Haruto felt like he was getting close. He gave a short, breathy moan, and jacked harder, hips rolling. “Come on, upperclassman, make me come all over my uniform…” he said, breathy, teasing.

“Ahhh, Harutooooo…” Nitoh groaned, rolling his eyes. “That’s not the point of thiiis…”

Haruto smirked again. “So you’re not going to?”

“Nnh… No, I’m…” he sank his fingers deeper into Haruto’s muscular ass, and spoke with his hips instead of his words.

A few pumps later, Haruto came, spurting on the turned up skirt and his fist, Nitoh’s name on his lips. Nitoh watched him with an expression like fondness, with fire underneath. He kept fucking, all the way through.

Haruto felt amazing, then well-fucked, then he started to feel a little bit discombobulated. “Y’r… Just showing off now…” He banished the fuck-drunk lisp from his voice after the first word. Wouldn’t want Nitoh getting cocky.

Nitoh’s hair was flagging over his face with the sweat. He looked through his bangs with such a pleading expression that Haruto was surprised his dick didn’t jump right back up for another round. “Can’t come, though…” He sighed deeply.

As sure as he was that he could probably find a way to get Nitoh to come, even with the cock-ring on, (though who knows what effects a magical cock ring would have) Haruto took pity on him. “Pull out, pull out… I’ll,” he hissed as the pressure jolted his prostate, “I’ll uh… take it off.”

Kousuke’s cock, admirable at any other time, appeared shockingly thick and dark as it slid easily out of his ass. He could definitely see the pulsing. Nitoh put a hand around it, tenderly, as Haruto flicked the belt (He’d never taken it off) and handed him the ring.

Another “DRESS UP” later, and Nitoh’s shoulders sank in obvious relief, the cock ring removed, his orgasm clearly just moments away.

His body trembled as his eyes looked a ‘May I?’ in Haruto’s direction. His nod came a little too late, as the renewed blood flow and the gentle affections of Nitoh’s hand started strings of cum splattering over Haruto’s knees and thighs, marring the dark socks he still wore. “Fuck… Fuck…” Nitoh managed, buckling slightly and leaning on Haruto’s slick knee.

He came long and hard, and then collapsed to his side, scooting so that his head was just under Haruto’s arm. Of course, he was comfortable, being the only one not covered in cum. Haruto gave him a nudge. “Hey, are you gonna leave me like this?”

Nitoh looked up at Haruto’s face. “Mnh?”

Haruto held up his hand, palm up. Nitoh still took a few more moments to realize he was still wearing the ring, and then he screwed up his lips and handed it back. Moments later, the cleanup was magically managed, the ring disappearing the soiled clothes as well as the mess on them. Haruto scrunched down, clad in nothing but briefs, and nuzzled Kousuke’s silken shoulder.

Dozily, Kousuke murmured, “You gonna make me wear this to bed?”

“Maybe.” But with the weariness of satiation heavy over his body, Kousuke didn’t put up even a token resistance when Haruto slid the ring on and changed him to a pair of underwear. Haruto reasoned that it was probably going to be a little chilly tonight, and sleeping in a hot tuxedo would probably make Nitoh less likely to let him leach warmth. He settled in, finger-combing Kousuke’s hair for a moment before he also fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
